Early Meetings Due to Time Travel
by reader713
Summary: The Strawhats have travelled back in time and Sanji is looking forward to his reunion with his past and hopefully future lover Roronoa Zoro. Let's only hope that the staff of the Baratie can survive discovering that Sanji is bisexual (and Zeff recovers from walking in on the two of them). Oneshot. Complete. SanjixZoro. Please review! I like reviews!


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!

Almost everyone knew at the Baratie that Zeff was, usually the first person to arrive in the kitchens to start the day. Typically the cooks arrived next, then the waiters and the rest of the staff.

However, what was widely accepted was that Sanji almost always arrived around when the cooks did, sometimes earlier. It was part of the reason why no one truly complained at how he would soon be promoted to sous chef…the kid was talented and hardworking (and they did complain, but they didn't really mean it). Every moment he had to spare went into learning and doing tasks about the kitchen.

So when, one rather normal morning, Sanji didn't show up while each and every cook did, some started to worry. When the wait staff began to set up the dining rooms and Sanji still hadn't arrived (even though he was supposed to start working when the restaurant officially opened) some of the cooks began whispering to each other that maybe he was sick…or dying…possibly dead.

Patty and Carne were especially loud in their musings, debating about whether they should visit (though they worded it more along the lines of stating that they should check if he was dead so they could toss his corpse overboard so it wouldn't stink up the ship).

In the end, Zeff yelled at the cooks and other staff and went to go seek out Sanji himself. Patty and Carne glanced at each other and slunk after him.

It was widely accepted at the Baratie that Sanji was heterosexual. He hit on each and every female diner, even if she came accompanied by a male companion…even if she was a bit too old for him (such as old enough to be his grandmother). However, that had recently changed and Sanji has suddenly stopped flirting with the women, or at least going out of his way to…it was more like he was flirting out of habit.

There were a number of bets debating exactly who he had fallen in love with. Most of the bets concerned recent female guests, including the few who it was known that Sanji had slept with (it wasn't unusual among the staff at the Baratie and Zeff didn't mind so long as the staff got to work on time).

Coming in late due to a 'guest' was not acceptable.

Zeff arrived at Sanji's room and his eyebrow twitched as he heard the sound of a bed creaking through the door. Patty and Carne gasped dramatically as Zeff lifted his remaining foot and kicked down the door.

Sanji was meticulous about being neat. The room looked like a tornado had flown through it. That wasn't the surprise though, Sanji's 'guest' was panting Sanji's name, green-haired…

…and male.

Zeff promptly collapsed.

Zeff woke up on a couch moved to the kitchens with the majority of the cooks frantically making sure he was alright.

Sanji showed up shortly after he came to, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth (Zeff faintly remembered that Sanji had abruptly stopped that disgusting habit of smoking about the same time he stopped flirting with the female diners)…a number of hickeys prevalent on his neck.

Zeff immediately gave him the day off. Sanji immediately perked up and left to 'take a nap'.

Patty and Carne immediately gasped dramatically and informed everyone of how Sanji has taken a guy to his room.

A guy!

Most of the staff had quiet (or not so quiet) hysterics.

Sanji ignored them when he stopped by long enough to prepare some snacks and grab a bottle of sake (which he didn't drink, he preferred wine).

Cue more hysterics and dramatics…and fainting.

At the end of the workday, Sanji showed up looking immensely satisfied. Following him was a green-haired male about his age who was also covered in hickeys and seemed to be limping slightly. Sanji, when faced with the accusations of laziness 'kindly' offered to clean up the kitchen. However, due to the speculative manner in which he was eyeing the countertops and tables his offer was hastily rejected.

When Sanji woke up one morning suddenly knowing that he would one day become a pirate and succeed in making his captain King of the Pirates, there was only one thing he wanted to do. Unlike what most would believe; it was not immediately taking Zeff to the All Blue (which he now knew the location of). Instead, his greatest desire was to track down his lover Roronoa Zoro. The two had gotten together on their quest to make Luffy Pirate King, and Sanji refused to let a little manner like travelling back in time keep them from getting together again. Of course, since the entire crew had time travelled, that meant that they would have to come up with new dreams (since he knew where the All Blue was, for example).

Usually, he would have left immediately to find Zoro (he was pretty sure that Nami was in the process of tracking down Luffy, and surely Robin was heading to Water 7 to find Franky) except that Zoro had no sense of direction. Even if he knew where Zoro was planning on going, that didn't mean that Zoro would arrive there; there had been an incident once when Zoro had been separated from the crew and they had been forced to chase him, but while he would leave for a specific island he rarely arrived at his destination.

So it would be faster if he would just remain on the Baratie and wait for Zoro. Luckily, Zoro did manage to show up, a full three years earlier than before. Sanji decided to take advantage of the time available by prowling the Baratie looking for places in which to have sex (both he and Zoro liked a bit of 'excitement' to spice up their sex life, which unfortunately meant all the Strawhats had walked in on them).

He did, somewhat, feel a bit guilty about having almost given Zeff heart failure when the old man had walked in on them.

He knew that Luffy and the rest would show up eventually, they did know where he was after all. Until then he had Zoro to keep him company (and Zoro was unlikely to want to leave for a while since Mihawk would be stopping by in approximately three years…if the timeline remained the same).

Luffy and the rest ended up arriving two years later…and all at once. Nami had gone to get Luffy and the two had stopped by to pick up Usopp (taking out Arlong on the way) and then Chopper before they (as arranged) met up with Brooke, Robin and Franky at the Baratie.

That was actually very convenient since they arrived in time for Luffy to wildly cheer as Sanji finished with the thorough ass-kicking he was administering to Don Kreig (who showed up early). They also cheered when Sanji and Zoro proceeded to kiss and make out in celebration. Then, it was off to the New World, to find One Piece and make Luffy the Pirate King (again). Sanji only paused long enough to grab his cooking supplies and tell Zeff where to find the All Blue, promising to take him there next time.

Off to fulfill their dreams and find new ones!

First off, finding Mihawk!


End file.
